


Himesama no Kaizoku: Side stories

by TazumiHanako



Series: Himesama no Kaizoku [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Basically filler episodes and content meant for humor purposes, F/M, Implied Relationships, More tags to be added, Multi, a bunch a short stories taking place during the events of the other story, relationships occur based off other story, taken from fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazumiHanako/pseuds/TazumiHanako
Summary: Side stories with our favorite crew including Leif from my Himesama no kaizoku story. Basically filler episodes.





	1. Boom Headshot!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based off a video I saw, and it was super funny. Hope you enjoy!!!

Everyone was sleeping soundly in a nice inn that had let them stay the night, all except for Leif whom was busy searching the inter webs for things to watch. Leif than picked up a bottle which she assumed was milk and took a sip. Leif had looked all night till she stumbled upon a website called you tube, and that's when the fun had really begun. She looked up popular videos till she stumbled upon one that was entitled 'Yukio: Boom headshot', Leif couldn't help her curiosity as she clicked the video, putting her headphones in so that she wouldn't wake up her crew mates. That however quickly ended when she burst out laughing when the video finished.

"What the hell, Leif." Zoro cursed under his breath as the brunette looked back at them with a smile on her face which was unusual for the 'Tsundere' girl.

"My heart's beatin', my heart's beatin', my hands are shakin, my hands are shakin', but I'm still shootin', I'm still getting head shots, like boom headshot!" Leif recited as she through a round ball at Zoro's head, earning her a glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Zoro questioned as Leif glared at the swordsman.

"What's wrong with having a bit of fun, and getting some headshots?" Leif spoke as the swordsman got up ready to face off against the brunette.

"Boom headshot!" Leif exclaimed as she hit Zoro's face with her fist, pushing him back down to the ground where he had originally been sleeping.

"Oi, Princess, what's your deal?" Zoro questioned only for Leif to grin while getting ready to leave.

"Boom headshot!" Leif exclaimed while shutting the door behind her.

"What!?" Zoro questioned in confusion, almost ready to pull his hair out.

"Zoro, why are you being so loud?" Nami questioned while rubbing her eyes, he could only stare at her with wide eyes.

"You didn't wake up because of the princess." Zoro questioned as Nami just looked at him in confusion.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" Luffy asked his swordsman who was growing impatient by the second. Then Leif suddenly came back in the room throwing another round ball at the swordsman's head.

"Boom headshot!" Leif exclaimed happily as the swordsman finally lost his patience and chased after said girl whom didn't make any sense at that moment. It was almost like she was drunk.

"What the hell is your problem, princess?" Zoro questioned the girl whom ignored him and through another round ball at his head.

"Boom headshot!" Leif announced while running back into the room they were staying, hugging a confused Luffy for protection against the angered swordsman.

"What the hell's her problem!?" Zoro questioned as Nami started to laugh out loud.

"Nami?" Luffy questioned while Leif got behind Luffy with her cheeks now tinted red.

"I understand where she got that saying from now; I couldn't keep a straight face at all while watching that video." Nami spoke while wiping the water from her eyes.

"Ne, Zoro." Leif said as she went over to the swordsman stumbling slightly.

"You're drunk." Zoro spoke as he noticed her red face.

"I'm not drunk!" Leif yelled as she hit Zoro in the face sending him flying again. Leif couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Boom headshot!"

Zoro immediately looked around and found a bottle that resembled milk but once he spelt the item, it smelt vaguely of alcohol. "Don't tell me, you're the lightweight drunk." Zoro spoke as he noticed Leif over near Luffy again with a smile on her face.

"Captain, you look funny." Leif spoke as she started giggling again to Luffy's confusion.

"What's so funny?" Luffy questioned while looking around.

"Geeze, Nami can you maybe get Leif to lie down?" Zoro questioned the navigator whom punch Zoro in the face.

"Boom headshot!" Nami announced as she too began to laugh alongside Leif.

"Did you drink the milk too?" Zoro questioned as the navigator smiled.

"Nope, but I thought why not join the trend." Nami laughed as Leif nodded while hugging the captain whom didn't like Leif clinging onto him like that.

"Huh?" Zoro looked back and forth between the two girls as Leif let go of Luffy whom looked at Zoro for a moment.

"Zoro, what they're doing sound like fun." Luffy announced while cracking his knuckles.

"Luffy!?" Zoro immediately got up and ran out of the room as his crewmates began to chase after him, ready to punch him in the face, or get a headshot at least. Leif was the only one in the room as she picked up the milk that had alcohol in it.

"*hic* Boom headshot!" Leif smiled as laid down to finally go to sleep leaving Zoro being chased by Nami and Luffy. Zoro better keep running, and to think it all started with a drink, and a video.


	2. What type of drunk are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking ensues for our characters

"Nami-chan look!" Leif called out as she held up a bottle of alcohol in her right hand. She had always wondered what kind of drunk she would be so why not find out.

"You want to drink, it seems a bit unlike you; I mean you can be a bit violent most of the times, and you fight with Zoro a lot, and you even seem to have bi-polar tendencies, but drinking is definitely not you." Nami spoke as Leif glared at her.

"I know that much, but you're just as violent!" Leif snapped at the orange haired female who glared back at her.

"Let's just drink then, the first one to get drunk looses." Nami said as Leif agreed to the challenge, but once two hours were up, they were both drunk.

"Nami…" Leif slurred as Nami looked at her with tinted cheeks. "You're an idiot." Leif then busted out laughing as did her female companion. Usopp then entered to see the two drunken girls.

"Usopp…" Nami exclaimed as she staggered over to him to give him a hug.

"Usoppu, drink!" Leif called out while waving the bottle in the air.

"You guys are drunk?" Usopp questioned while Nami was rubbing up against him like a cat.

"Usopp-kun, I was so lonely, why didn't you ever call me back after that first date." Nami questioned in hysteria.

"That never happened, and that makes you the needy yet lying drunk." Usopp spoke as Leif giggled while taking another swig of liquor.

"I have no idea what to even say about you." Usopp pointed out as Leif stood up shoving the bottle in Usopp's mouth, forcing him to drink until he was in a drunken state like they were.

An hour passed and the three were completely out of it, till Zoro and Luffy came into the room to see their three crew mates drunk out of their minds. Leif was unbuttoning her shirt, saying it was too hot, Nami was snuggling next to Usopp spouting something about having his child; while Usopp looked quite agitated and ready to hit someone.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Zoro questioned as Leif stumbled over to them.

"It's so hot Zoro." Leif complained as she slipped her vest off revealing a laced bra. Zoro couldn't help but blush.

"Put some damn clothes on." He demanded as Leif merely giggled before stumbling over to Nami whom was yelling at the brunette to get away.

"Zoro, what the hell is wrong with anyone?" Luffy questioned as Zoro face palmed.

"They're all drunk; I shouldn't be surprised by you anymore, not even a reaction from seeing Leif without a shirt." Zoro spoke as Luffy seemed to have just realized that fact.

"Why is she half naked!?" Luffy questioned as Zoro punched him on the head.

"Idiot, she just took her clothes off in front of us, pay more attention." The swordsman said as Leif looked about ready to remove her jean shorts as well.

"Leif, stop!" Luffy called out as he grabbed her hands while she tried to remove her pants.

"But it's so hot!" Leif yelled as she swung her fist at Luffy, almost knocking him out in the process.

"You almost killed me!" Luffy snapped at her as Leif began to tear up, and went to her emo corner.

"Luffy hates me, I rather just die." Leif cried as she sat in her corner in depression.

"I don't hate you." Luffy stated as Leif turned around, and hugged him.

"Let go of me!" Luffy yelled as Leif smiled into his chest.

"I don't think she's listening," Zoro spoke as Leif looked at him for a second before laughing. "What's wrong with you now?"

"Zoro looks like a marimo; do they taste good." Leif pondered as she continued to snuggle against Luffy whom was trying to pry her off.

"A marimo, what the hell you damned princess!" Zoro cursed as Leif let go of Luffy and walked up to Zoro, licking her lips as she did.

"a marimo, a marimo, a talking one at that." Leif slurred as she motioned the drunken Nami over, thus releasing Usopp.

"Why doesn't anyone want me to eat the marimo?" Usopp snapped as he flipped a table in anger.

"The angry drunk." Zoro pointed out as Leif went up to him and bit his ear making him yelp in pain.

"The marimo doesn't taste good, Nami." Leif complained as Zoro glared at the brunette while holding his ear that was throbbing.

"Who needs a marimo, I need Usopp-San." Nami spoke as she cuddled next to him again while he was flipping tables and chairs.

"But… Nami, its marimo, a marimo-desu." Leif cried as Zoro held Leif where she was so that he can put her top back on.

"Stay still now." Zoro commanded as Leif looked toward him with watery eyes.

"Zoroooo, it's hotttt, I don't want my vest back on." Whined an unwilling Leif.

"I don't care what you want, you bit my ear," Zoro murmured as Luffy began to laugh. "What's so funny, Luffy?"

"My crew, they are the best." Luffy laughed as Leif got away from Zoro, thus stumbling into Luffy whom she smiled up at.

"Leif?" Luffy questioned as she went on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, making his eyes widen from shock.

"What the hell?" was all Zoro could manage after witnessing such a display of affection. Leif then released him with a smile as she fell down, falling to sleep.

"One down two more to go." Zoro said as he tried to pull Nami away from Usopp, she was next.

"I don't want to go to sleep, Zoru." Nami cried as she snuggled against his chest making him feel uncomfortable.

"Zoru, just forget it, Luffy you gonna help or just stand there." Zoro called over as Luffy finally woke up from his shock, going over to help Zoro, but by putting Usopp to sleep instead.

Luffy used his powers to swing his arm to capture Usopp and get him to bed, but he swung it to hard and ended up getting Usopp a nasty bump on his head. Usopp did however fall asleep.

"Luffy, that could of killed him!" Zoro called out as Nami began to feel dizzy before fainting in Zoro's arms.

"Sorry Zoro, but at least Nami's asleep too." Luffy replied.

"I'm not even gonna worry about it, just get this one to sleep; we will worry about it in the morning." Zoro spoke as the last one was down for the count. Luffy then decided to move Leif over toward Nami and Usopp; where it was more comfortable. He picked her up bridal style and walked in there general direction.

"Luffy…" Leif murmured in her sleep, and for the first time, Luffy blushed. Once he arrived toward the area where Nami and Usopp were, he flung Leif down from embarrassment.

"Luffy, what the hell is wrong with you now?" Zoro questioned as Luffy shook his head.

A few hours past and the two decided to go to sleep, but once mourning arrived. The three woke up, but did not feel that great.

"God, what happened last night?" Leif questioned while holding her head.

"You're the one who had us drink." Nami answered while trying to keep her voice low.

"What the hell were you thinking anyway, getting me drunk with you?" Usopp questioned.

"We invited you to drink, when was this?" Nami questioned.

"You guys must have been drunk out of your minds." Usopp said as Leif took in her surroundings.

"Hey Zoro, where did Luffy go?" Leif questioned.

"Already looking for your love." Nami teased as Leif glared at her.

"It's not like that; I just didn't see him this morning." Leif admitted.

"He's probably off somewhere eating or something." Zoro spoke as he glared at the girl in question.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Leif questioned him.

"No reason." Zoro denied as Luffy finally walked into the room and over to Leif.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Usopp commented.

"Luffy, I was looking for you." Leif spoke as Luffy kneeled down to her level and without a word kissed her.

"Kisses in the morning, you guys sure are heated." Nami teased as Usopp whistled.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Leif questioned as Luffy stood up, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Revenge for doing that last night, you idiot, it didn't even taste like meat." Luffy spoke as he ran off.

"You guys were wild last night, but Leif, you were possibly around Luffy's level or higher. " Zo9ro laughed as Usopp looked at Zoro.

"What kind of drunk was I?" Usopp questioned.

"An angry drunk, while Nami was the needy one, and Leif, we will just call it the insane drunk." Zoro laughed as Leif glared at the swordsman.

"Not funny!"


End file.
